Saving Sisters
by GallagherLovee
Summary: My take on what SHOULD have happened in Love You/Kill You in the store with Anna. Because, we all need to be saved every once in a while. One-shot.


**A/N: **First off I am so terribly and utterly sorry that I disappeared of the face of the earth. You all should join up and create a mob against me, go ahead. Bring your pitchforks and torches. The whole nine yards; I deserve it. So, in my repentance, I wrote all you dedicated Gallagher fans this story. Because we _all_ know what should've gone down in Love You/Kill You when the boys came in for Anna.

&Warning I AM using lines from the book, because honestly…I'm not about to rewrite what Ally Carter already perfected.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All props to Ms. Carter. She's the bomb.

Then, I heard the jingling of the little brass bells above the door.

I didn't turn around. I didn't have to. The woman who'd been helping me pulled off her apron and headed toward the counter as I paused with a spoon halfway to my mouth and saw Anna Fetterman's reflection in the mirror behind the bar.

"Can you help me?" Anna said, once the desk clerk drew near. "I need to have my inhaler refilled."

"Sure honey." The woman took the slip of paper from Anna's hand. "Let me go check on this. It'll be just a minute."

I was already off my stool and crouching behind an adult diapers display, when I realized that all I was really guilty of was eating a hot fudge sundae so soon after lunch, and let me tell you- Anna has seen me eat way more than that (a certain incident involving Doritos, squirty cheese, and the winter Olympics comes to mind), so I was just getting ready to go say hi, when I heard something that made me freeze.

The bells rang again, and I glanced through the shelves to see Dillon and a bunch of boys from the barn dance walk in. But they didn't walk down the aisles. No. They'd already found what they were looking for.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Dillon asked, but he wasn't talking to be. It was worse, he was talking to Anna, and he wasn't simply asking a question. His words were too sharp. His tone too predatory as he stepped closer to little Anna Fetterman and said, "No, wait, you don't go to _my_ school." In the mirror above the bar I saw him crowd Anna against the shelves. "I bet _you_ go to the Gallagher Academy."

Anna drew her purse to her chest as if he were going to grab it and run away. "What a nice purse," Dillon said. "Did your daddy buy you that purse."

Anna's daddy is an eight-grade biology teacher in Dayton, Ohio, but Dillon didn't know that and Anna couldn't tell him. She was clinging to her cover just as ardently as I was clinging to mine.

And, then it hit me. Why did I even need my cover. I've known Anna practically my whole life. I see her everyday and every school year I give an _oath_ claiming myself as a Gallagher Girl. Apart of a sisterhood. A sister of Anna's.

So, I picked up my half eaten double-chocolate sundae and balanced it in one hand, and with all the strength of a highly trained spy, I hurled it across the room and it hit the back of Dillon's head with a loud '_SMACK'_.

Everyone in the room watched as the sundae dripped from his patent leather letterman jacket. Everyone in the room turned to see who the culprit was. And only two people's jaw dropped. Dillon's and Anna's.

"Oh, Cammie," Anna sighed "thank god."

Dillon laughed and lowered his gaze to mine as if it was supposed to intimidate me. Little did he know, that his glares, yeah they had zero efficiency on me.

"Oh my," I heard a familiar voice come from the stacks. "Look Bex, we've missed all the fun."

How Macey and Bex managed to come into the store without setting off those little belle, I'll never know.

"How disappointing. Cammie always has all the fun," Bex said trying to sound as if she were really upset. About me helping Anna out that is, I knew Bex well enough to know that she actually _was _upset that there was nothing for her to terrorize here anymore.

Dillon's glower grew as he realized that the odds were even now. Well, not exactly even, because secretly we would always have the upper hand. But the numbers of both sides were equal now.

The woman from behind the counter came back to give Anna her filled prescription and stopped in her tracks when she saw the commotion that was happening in the middle of the store. Macey reached out and snagged the bag from the lady's grasp with a smooth tug.

"You got everything Anna?" Macey asked. Anna nodded in return. Bex turned to face the boys,

"You got everything _you_ want?"

Dillon shook his head, and his eyes turned to me as I anticipated his next words, "So josh's little girlfriend lied about being home schooled. I'm sure Josh will be _so interested_ in that."

Now, I'm not going to lie, the words stung as I thought about how Josh would take the news. But, I knew the deep down, my sisters would always come first. Before any guy, no matter how cute his dimples are or how wavy his hair is.

So, I shrugged. And acted, like I had always been trained to do. I acted like it didn't matter, and walked out of the store leaving a very angry mob of boys and one very confused worker behind.


End file.
